Momen
by PikaaChuu
Summary: Hanya secuil momen antara Jaehyun dan Doyoung/ Warn: bxb, ooc/ Jaedo/ NCT U
**Warning: first of all, this is bxb. Story full with cheesy ball. Tidak dianjurkan bagi kalian yang membenci romance overload. Terimakasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan yang semula sepi mencekam malam kini langsung riuh redam semenjak pintu masuk dibuka. Kaki lelah melangkah, badan kaku masuk, wajah kusam terpampang. Semua sama. Langsung merangsak ke sofa maupun lantai ruang tengah. Sempit, dan ini makin terlihat kurang ruang. Mungkin harus ada yang protes meminta dua bangunan untuk selusin orang di sini.

"Biar aku mandi dulu." Itu Taeyong. Ia hanya duduk kisaran 2 menit dan langsung beranjak masuk kamar sekedar mengambil pakaian ganti kemudian merubah arah ke kamar mandi.

Atas sofa yang kini kosong segera diambil alih oleh Jaehyun demi menyamankan tulang punggung. Tepat bersamaan dengan Doyoung serta Ten yang kalah cepat dan kini hanya berdecak. Ah, tidak. Hanya Ten yang merasa dongkol. Doyoung masih santai, wajahnya tetap kalem dan kembali rela duduk di bawah sebelum pergelangannya ditarik.

Paras Jaehyun mendekat naik sedangkan Doyoung sudah sedikit membungkuk. "Duduk saja di sini." Suaranya rendah berbisik. Mata Doyoung menelusuri di mana satu telapak Jaehyun yang lain tengah bertengger. Paha.

Doyoung langsung saja menegakkan tubuh dan melepas paksa tangan Jaehyun yang tadi menariknya. "Tidak mau!" Elakkan khas keluar dari belah bibirnya. Ia kembali mendudukkan diri di dekat kaki sofa.

"Mau bertukar?" Tawaran Jaehyun mengudara keras sekarang.

"Mau!" Ini hampir sebagian makhluk penghuni lantai yang berteriak semangat. Sedangkan Jaehyun justru memutar bola mata. "Aku hanya tanya pada Doyoung _hyung_."

Dalam hati, mereka yang baru saja mengajukan hak langsung merapal kutukan untuk Jaehyun.

"Dasar pilih kasih." Lagi, Ten mengeluarkan protesan.

"Jelas saja aku harus memilih kekasihku lebih dulu." Jaehyun membela diri. Yang langsung ditimpuk bantal oleh figur di kanan-kirinya –Taeil dan Johnny.

"Gombalanmu sungguh-sungguh tidak enak didengar."

Jaehyun unjuk gigi. Doyoung sendiri hanya menggeleng. Ia bangun berdiri, sedikit meregangkan tubuh. Duduk di lantai juga tidak dirasanya menghilangkan pegal.

"Mau ke mana, _hyung_?" Mark melempar tanya. Hanya mengangkat leher dan wajahnya yang kusut.

"Menyeduh teh madu. Ikut?"

"Tidak. Aku masih ingin di sini." Mark kembali tengkurap di atas karpet.

Doyoung langsung berjalan menuju dapur. Sibuk sendiri dengan apa-apa saja yang dibutuhkan. Hingga sedikit tersentak begitu sebuah tangan mengalungi erat lehernya. Disusul suara bisikan lagi yang mampir di telinga.

"Buatkan aku satu."

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaehyun.

"Lepas atau kugigit lenganmu." Doyoung memukulkan sendok pengaduk pada tangan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menyuarakan tawa. Ia pergi setelah meninggalkan ciuman di pipi, namun tersentak begitu matanya menatap tiga sosok di mulut pintu dapur. Jaemin, Yuta, dan si kecil Jisung. Mereka hanya diam saling tatap. Kemudian bergerak kaku setelah deheman yang dibuat-buat Jaehyun keluarkan.

Dikira memberi kode, Doyoung membalikkan tubuh. "Kenapa la- oh. Sejak kapan kalian di situ?"

"Sejak Jaehyun hyung memeluk-" kalimat Jisung segera dipotong oleh suara keras Yuta.

"Tidak, Jisung. Kita baru saja datang, kau lupa? Cepat ambil _snack_ milikmu dan kita keluar." Si anak Jepang sedikit mendorong-dorong punggung Jisung namun matanya tak lepas dari Jaehyun dan Doyoung. "Ayo Jaemin, kau juga."

Ketiganya membuka almari kecil di bawah _counter_ dapur , mengambil bungkus _snack_ sembarangan dan segera lari pergi segesit mungkin. Kemudian berteriak heboh begitu sampai di ruang tengah. Mungkin setelah ini Jaehyun dan Doyoung akan mendapat siraman wejangan dari Taeil mengenai aturan mengumbar-umbar kemesraan di depan para bocah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Cukup berikan kata-kata yang menyentuh pasti Taeil _hyung_ akan kembali diam." Jaehyun menerima uluran cagkir teh dan segera menyeruput.

"Aih, mentang-mentang Taeil _hyung_ pernah menangis gara-gara kau. Jangan seperti itu. Barusan salahmu juga, Jaehyun- _ah_." Doyoung tidak langsung menjatuhkan pantat di tempat duduk. Ia mendekati pintu _counter_ yang masih terbuka ditinggalkan anak-anak tadi.

"Salahmu juga, Doyoung _hyung_. Coba lepas magnet di pipimu agar bibirku tidak datang menghampiri terus-terusan." Jaehyun terkekeh di akhir. Ia memangku wajah, menatap pemilik hatinya yang mendadak salah tingkah.

"Alasanmu segudang ya." Gumaman Doyoung masih cukup bisa didengar oleh Jaehyun sendiri. "Ah ya, lihat Pocky coklat milikku tidak?"

"Kenapa? _Hyung_ ingin main pepero denganku?" Binar mata Jaehyun bertambah.

"Aishh, serius." Doyoung sempat melotot kesal pada _dongsaeng_ -nya dan kembali mengaduk-aduk isi almari.

"Mungkin tidak sengaja terambil tadi."

"Uhh.. yasudah." Doyoung menutup pintunya pelan. Sepuluh detik selanjutnya sudah duduk di hadapan sang kekasih sambil menikmati seduhan.

"Ingin beli lagi?" Jaehyun memberi ajakan.

Doyoung sempat terdiam.

"Temani aku?" Ia melempar tawaran menyenangkan seraya memiringkan kepala.

"Tentu saja!" Jaehyun menarik kedua pipi Doyoung sebelum menghabiskan cairan manis dalam cangkirnya. "Ayo, _hyung_."

"Biar kucuci." Doyoung membawa pergi cangkir milik Jaehyun. "Kau mandi saja dulu." Lanjutnya.

" _Call_." Jaehyun berteriak penuh kesenangan dan segera keluar dari ruangan.

Doyoung hanya mematri senyum di bibir.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_ …"

Doyoung yang mulanya sibuk membaca memo berisi sederet pesanan di tangannya segara beralih menghadap Jaehyun. "Apa?"

"Kau lupa ini." Sedangkan yang memanggil baru selesai mengenakan sepatu dan menampangkan sebuah masker hitam, mengundang cengiran muncul dari Doyoung.

"Ah iya. Terima kasih. Berikan padaku." Tangannya naik, hendak meraih penutup yang digenggam kekasihnya.

Bibir Jaehyun melukis senyum. Ia hanya maju, menghilangkan jarak panjang. Dan selanjutnya menempatkan masker hitam tersebut pada wajah Doyoung. Yang mana si sasaran langsung bungkam dalam kungkungan. Terkejut, tapi menyukainya.

Manik hitam dalam mata bundar itu memaku kuat pada pasang mata milik Jaehyun. Kemudian mengerut senyum. Jaehyun suka. Entah senyum pada bibir manis Doyoung, atau lengkung pada mata cantik di hadapannya. Sama-sama menarik nurani.

Karena itu ia memberi kecup singkat di pelipis yang terkasih. Gurat-gurat malu muncul mewarnai belah pipi Doyoung tentu saja, namun tertutupi masker.

"Ayo, sebelum makin malam."

Dari sini, Doyoung biarkan Jaehyun yang mengambil alih. Menggenggam telapak lebih dulu, meniti langkah yang pertama, mengusap punggung tangan juga tak lupa. Ia biarkan Jaehyun berjalan pelan, sedikt-sedikit. Karena dirinya juga ingin seperti ini. Menikmati putaran waktu untuk berdua.

" _Hyung_?"

"Apa?"

Kunci tangan genggaman Jaehyun pada Doyoung makin erat, juga sedikit diayunkan.

"Doyoung _hyung_ …"

"Apa?"

"Aku suka."

"Suka apa?"

"Doyoung _hyung_. Suka sekali."

Yang disebut namanya segera menaikkan masker hingga ke pangkal hidung. Takut-takut wajah merahnya tertangkap Jaehyun. Bisa-bisa, makin digoda ia.

"Gombal."

"Sungguh." Jaehyun berinisiatif untuk makin cepat mengayunkan tangan.

Hanya saja, Doyoung mencegahnya segera. Kemudian memisahkan tautan jemari dan berdiri tegak di hadapan Jaehyun. "Kalau begitu, aku lebih menyukaimu Woojae- _ya_."

Detik setelahnya, Doyoung sudah berjalan cepat melewati pintu kaca minimarket.

Jaehyun terkikik mendapati kelakuan dari kekasih. Dengan santai merajut langkah untuk menyusul. "Astaga, _hyung_. Menggemaskan sekali."

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

Aku malu tapi ingin mempostingnya. Hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah untuk kak **Jaedotrash**. Selamat atas kelulusannyaaaaa~

Dan ya, cukup beri komentar jika bahasaku aneh. Hanya kuperiksa satu kali, maafkan untuk segala typo.


End file.
